Estelar, Tobio chan
by SoniiKimera
Summary: Como astronauta que navega el cosmos, Oikawa se pierde entre los misterios que esconde el planeta llamado Kageyama.


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**El pasado sábado fue mi cumpleaños, y por alguna razón me surgió esta historia antes de irme a dormir. Quizás inspirada por la nostalgia de momentos que llegué a compartir y que aparecen en ella, transportados al mundo Oikage, que en especial me subyuga a más no poder. **

**Espero que la disfruten, es muy cortita ya que el sueño me vencía con cada palabra.**

**Por supuesto que ni Oikawa ni Kageyama me pertenecen (¡ojalá!..), ni tampoco Haikyuu.**

* * *

**.**

**Estelar, Tobio chan**

**.**

**.**

El planeta llamado Kageyama es uno de los que a Oikawa más se le antoja visitar durante sus viajes astrales, esos que se permite tener cuando después de una copa de vino, observa el cielo nocturno desde la terraza de su apartamento, junto a su adormilada pareja.

Y es porque posee una gravedad tan inmensa, que Oikawa puede verse a sí mismo dando vueltas alrededor irremediablemente atraído por esa fuerza, como si de un satélite se tratase.

Cada asteroide y cometa que se atreven a acercarse a ese campo gravitatorio, es recogido o empujado por Kageyama a su antojo, al igual que lo hace cada balón que roza sus dedos.

Dos lunas azules, que se funden en el vasto azul universo, aparecen en el horizonte anunciando la noche que inunda el planeta; sus ojos, inmensamente azules y firmes, así como lo es el firmamento.

-¿Te gusta este paisaje? - Oikawa acaricia con sus dedos la suave piel en las manos de Tobio chan, que se le recuerda a las pálidas nubes que se forman en la atmósfera del planeta, aquellas que retrasan su aterrizaje distrayéndolo.

-Sí - responde el chico, una mueca dubitativa en su rostro.

Tooru vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado, una ligera decepción surca sus facciones.

-Pero - aclara el menor adivinando sus pensamientos - no hay nada en este Universo que se asemeje a ti, Oikawa-san.

Y es entonces cuando una supernova estalla en el interior del ex armador del Aoba Johsai, cuando la sonrisa de Kageyama aparece en sus labios, siempre escasa, perfecta, así como la vía láctea que sólo puede disfrutar claramente de vez en cuando.

Porque en cuanto se acerca a probar esos labios, entiende el porqué de la frase que alguna vez le hubo dicho Iwaizumi.

"-Incluso aunque pudieras plantar patatas en Marte, su sabor sería distinto. Nada de lo que existe allí es igual que lo que tenemos aquí, idiota.

-Esa no es razón para dejar de querer viajar a otros planetas, Iwa chan."

Se habían dicho, en esas ocasiones en las que Oikawa se permitía sacar un poco ese lado romántico que tenía en su interior con su mejor amigo, fantaseando sobre ser un alien libre que viajase de un mundo a otro.

Y es que en el fondo, se había dado cuenta de que con Tobio, ya no era necesario soñar con aquello, pues ya sólo sus labios se le antojan distintos a nada que hubiera probado antes. En sus manos, pudo sentir los relieves que formaban las montañas y los plateados ríos que daban vida a aquel extraño planeta, cuando acariciaba con deseo cada curva, abdominal y cada cicatriz que surcan la piel de Kageyama.

Y sin darse cuenta, se sentía como un extraterrestre que aterrizaba por fin en el interior de Tobio, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Un volcán estrellado estallaba en sus manos cuando el orgasmo del moreno abrigaba sus sentidos, mientras que su nave espacial se hacía pedazos en el interior de aquel peligroso planeta.

.

.

-¿Cuál estrella te gustaría visitar? - le preguntaba tras hacer el amor, sentados en la amaca de la terraza nuevamente arropados por el azul nocturno.

-Todas Tobio chan, pero sólo si es contigo.

Porque ningún planeta, ni ningún astro merecían ahora el interés del armador teniendo a su lado a su propia estrella.

-Eres un idiota - le arroja el moreno.

-Y tú un desconsiderado - contestaba el mayor, que se arrodilló a su lado, una cajita de terciopelo entre sus dedos. La sorpresa del menor no tenía precio alguno.

-Cásate conmigo, Kageyama Tobio.

Y vio en los ojos del chico toda una explosión intergaláctica que brilló en cada átomo de su cuerpo.

-Verdaderamente, eres un idiota - consiguió decir el moreno en su voz estrangulada por las lágrimas que se resignaban a caer, cuando Oikawa lo recibió en un abrazo que le usurpó hasta su propio espacio personal.

Porque es tan incalculable su amor, como la infinidad del Universo.

Y así como un astronauta navega el cosmos entregando su vida entera, Oikawa se pierde entre las pupilas negras que le regala Kageyama todos los días, como polvo estelar.

.

-Te amo

Fue el sí que recibió como respuesta.

* * *

En fin, no sé realmente por qué me salió esto. Supongo que de tanto leer asociaciones de Oikawa con el Universo.

¡Saludos, dejen review si quieren! Cuídense.


End file.
